The present invention concerns a perforation device.
The present invention relates generally to the field of perforation, including in particular the techniques of perforation, but also the techniques of milling.
Generally speaking, the present invention concerns a perforation device, comprising a rotating cutting tool, such as a drill.
In this type of perforation technique, the quality of the result obtained depends on many parameters and especially the proper removal of the chips formed during the perforation. In fact, if this removal is not effective and some of the chips remain in place, they may then become entrained by rotation of the cutting tool and thereby degrade the geometry or the surface condition of the hole produced.
In particular, when a perforation device comprises a cutting tool driven by a part in rotation and another part in translation, the regular feed of the cutting tool in the course of the perforation process has the effect of producing long chips which are difficult to remove.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,152 describes a device comprising a cutting tool driven in rotation and in translation and subjected to an oscillation along the axis of rotation, allowing one to vary the thickness of the chips and to cut these chips.
The ratio between the speed of translation and the speed of rotation of the cutting tool is variable during the rotation of said cutting tool.
Thus, by modifying the ratio between the speed of translation and the speed of rotation during the rotation of the tool, the thickness of the chips formed is modulated in such a way that the resulting chip becomes fragile.
These irregular chips are thus more easy to remove, especially by breaking up these chips.